Pieces of my heart
by CoffeeGirly04
Summary: Nach "Simply the best" von LoveJess hab ich mir überlegt was Luke und Lorelei am Valentinstag erleben könnten... BITTE R&R ! [One Part]


Pieces of my heart by CoffeeGirly04 

Anmerkung : Nach "simply the best" von LoveJess hab ich mich gefragt wie es wohl Luke und Lorelei am Valentinstag ergehen könnte...

Vielen Dank LoveLess, für die tolle Idee !!!

Lorelei hatte sich dieses Jahr etwas ganz besonderes für den Valentinstag überlegt...

Luke's 

Das Diner ist leer, da alle bei dem großen Valentinsfest sind. Lorelei betritt den Laden, einen herzförmigen Kuchen in der Hand

„Hey Luke"

„Hey"

„Weißt du was heute für ein Tag ist ?"

„Dienstag ?"

„Ja auch.... es ist Valentinstag!!!"

„Und ?" Er hatte noch nie viel von diesem albernen Fest gehalten

„Und ich habe etwas für dich"Sie stellt den Kuchen auf die Theke

Er schaut sich den Kuchen an, er ist in 7 Stücke unterteilt, 3 große und 4 etwas kleinere, in jedem Stück steht ein Name, in den 4 kleineren Michelle, Jess, Jackson, Mom & Dad und in den 3 großen Rory, Sookie und... Luke

Sie schneidet das stück mit der Aufschrift Luke ab und legt es auf einen Teller „Dir gehörte schon immer ein besonders großes Stück meines Herzens"sie lächelt verlegen und schiebt ihm den Teller rüber

Luke schaut gedankenverloren das Stück Kuchen an, schließlich sagt er leise „Dir gehörte schon immer mein ganzes"Oh Gott, war das gerade aus seinem Mund gekommen ?

Lorelei ist für einen Moment sprachlos, doch dann antwortet sie leise „Ich weiß Luke... ich weiß..."

„Habe ich mir schon gedacht..."Er schaut überall hin, nur nicht in ihre Augen

„Tja, aber jetzt weiß ich es sicher..."

„Und... und jetzt ?"plötzlich hat er Angst einen Fehler gemacht zu haben

„Na ja ich... ich... ach Luke"sie fällt ihm um den hals bevor sie weiterredet „ich weiß nicht ! ich meine alle reden davon wie perfekt wir zusammen wären, aber was ist wenn es nicht stimmt ? Was ist wenn wir uns da in was reinstürzen nur weil alle davon reden ? Was wenn es nicht klappt ? Könnten wir dann wieder Freunde sein ?"

„Ich weiß was du meinst aber woher wollen wir das wissen, wenn wir es nicht riskieren ?"Das war seine einzige Chance und die würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen

Sie seufzt und lässt ihn los „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht"Nach einer kurzen Pause grinst sie frech „Aber es gibt da eine Frage die ich mir schon seit längerem stelle..."

„Eine Frage?"Er guckt sie skeptisch an „Und was bedeutet dieses Grinsen?"

„ Ja eine Frage, nämlich wie es wohl wäre DAS zu tun..."sie macht einen schritt auf ihn zu und küsst ihn

Luke, zunächst etwas überrascht erwidert den Kuss glücklich, als sie sich völlig außer Atem von einander lösen grinst er sie an „Hmmm... also ich würde sagen es wäre wunderbar"

„So...?!" sie grinst

Er zieht sie an sich und küsst sie wieder, dieses Mal mit all der über die Jahre aufgestauten Leidenschaft

Das alles wurde unbemerkt von Miss Patty beobachtet, die vom straßenfest hinüber zum Diner schaut, breit grinsend sucht sie Babette und zieht sie beiseite

„Hey, was ist los? Warum hast du es so eilig?"Babette löst sich aus Pattys Griff

„Schau dir das an"Patty deutet in Richtung Diner

„Oh mein Gott !"schreit Babette und zeigt mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger hinüber zu Luke's

Mit einem mal hat sie die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Stadt auf sich gezogen, Einer nach dem Anderen entdeck die Quelle Babettes Aufregung und plötzlich beginnen alle wie wild an zu klatschen, zu jubeln und zu pfeifen

Jess und Rory, die den Lärm bemerkt hatte eilen die Treppe zum Diner hinunter

„Was zum Teufel..."Jess stoppt, als er Luke und Lorelei sieht „Oh Gott !" Er macht ein angewidertes Gesicht

Erschrocken fahren die beiden auseinander, Luke schaut ihn verärgert an „Jess !"

Rory mischt sich grinsend ein „Wow, das ich das noch erleben darf !"

„Nicht nur du !"Jess wendet sich an Luke und Lorelei „Sagt mal wart ihr so beschäftigt ?"

Lorelei öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Jess unterbricht sie „Dumme Frage ! Ich möchte es auch gar nicht wissen, aber schaut mal nach draußen"

Sie schauen nach draußen, Luke verzieht das Gesicht „Oh Gott"

Lorelei lacht nur „Wir haben Fans"

Patty schwenkt ein großes rotes Plüschherz mit der Aufschrift „Happy Valentine"


End file.
